New Moon
by Anakhsenamoon
Summary: HPIYYYH crossover-Don't u just love all those 'Harry is born a girl' fics? Well, even if u don't, u'll love this one! It has action, adventure, romance, betrayel, and best of all, demons! Now read it! U know u wanna! And i promise u won't regret it!


Hiya ya'll! Glad to see u decided to give my fic a try! Yay! ^^ Anyways, please go easy on me, this being my first fanfic and all. That means no flames! Though I do accept constructive criticism, so long as ur polite 'bout it. Also, I'm gonna need lot's and lot's of reviews to get my confidence up! Well, give my fic a chance, read it, and enjoy! Oh and btw, can anyone tell me how to get my computer to use italics and bold? I tried, but it doesn't seem to work.  
  
Summery: Danielle Lillian Potter is the girl who lived. Her mother and James were killed by Voldemort when she was a year old. Somehow, she defeated him and became known as the girl-who- lived. For her safety, little Nelly was sent to live with her only living relatives, the Dursley's, who just so happened to hate magic and anything to do with it, thus her. There she is psychially and emotionally abused, getting a break only when she goes away to Hogwarts, where she is expected to be perfect and rid the world of the evil Dark Lord Voldemort whom rose once again after her fourth year. During the summer after said year, Nelly finds out James isn't her father, is attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, falls through a portal that takes her to the Fedual Era of Japan where she meets Inu-tachi, meets a silver kitsune thief named Youko Kurama and his accomplice, Kuronue, is betrayed, and finds love?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, IY, and/or YYH. Never have and never will. Well, maybe if I win the lottery...  
  
"blah blah" = talking  
  
'blah blah' = thinking  
  
//blah blah// = talking in Parseltongue  
  
/blah blah/ = thinking in Parseltongue  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hell. That one word pretty much describes my life. In school I have to pretend to be someone I'm not. To carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. To be the epitome of light with my adoring fans, perfect life, naive friends, and doting family. Hah! As if! I am not light, nor am I dark. I am grey. You'll find that a lot of people are grey. At school it's mostly the Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws. And me.  
  
Sorry I haven't introduced myself, but I'm kinda new to this whole diary thing. Ginny told me that when I'm feeling overwelmed I should just write to express myself, what I feel, what I think, just...me. Ginny is perhaps the only Gryffindor that actually understands me, albeit a bit.  
  
But I'm getting off topic here. I'm Danielle Lillian Potter, though I prefer Nelly. I have untamable black hair that I usually just tie in a ponytail or braid, depends on how presentable I have to look. My eyes are a dark emerald green, and my favorite feature about myself. I'm pretty short for my age, about the height of a eleven or twelve-year-old. I also have a strange lighting shaped scar on my forehead, where the killing curse struck me when I was but a year old. That's what made me famous, that fact that I survived what none have ever managed to, the Avada Kedavra, the killing curse.  
  
I don't even know why I'm writting in you. By all means, I should be sleeping. I just had a pretty thorough beating and here I am, writting in a little book when I've most likely got a few broken ribs, a twisted anckle, a whole bunch of whip marks all over my back, and a splitting headache. Hopefully I'll be able to wandlessly heal myself. That's something I've been able to do since I was five, and also the reason why I never have any really noticable scars. Though when Uncle Vernon get's drunk I always end up with lots of scars, not phsycally, but emotionally. He gets this really sharp butcher knife that Aunt Petunia has in the kitchen and stabs me with it, moving it around and muttering about finding the right spot. He then tears it out and does it again and again. And when he's really drunk, before stabbing me he puts the blade of the knife over the fire in the fireplace, and then, when the blade's burning with the same intensity as the fire, he stabs me.  
  
The first time he did it I'd just turned seven and couldn't help but scream and beg for him to stop. I remember I was crying and begging for him to stop hurting me, saying that I was his niece and it was my birthday. Well, he stopped. But only long enough to put the knife's blade over the fire in the fireplace. The he continued until I passed out. That was the last time I ever cried or begged for whatever reason. And also when I found out my healing abilities also worked when I was uncouncious.  
  
Anyways, I have this gut feeling that I shouldn't go to sleep just yet. And my instincts have never mislead me, so I'll stay awake until whatever it is that's supposed to happen, happens. Hm. Wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that I'll be fifteen in about an hour or so? Heh. Perhaps.  
  
You know, you were a gift from Ginny, said to consider you an early birthday present. Ginny, Virginia Weasley actually, but she prefers Ginny, is a year younger than me. She's Ron's, Ronald Weasley's, younger sister. She, Ron, and all the other Weasley kids have bright red hair, blue eyes, and lots of freckles. Their mum has light orange-red hair and blue eyes whilst their dad has bright red hair and dark brown eyes. The Weasley's are all nice, and Ron's even supposed to be one of my 'best friends'. Sure, I consider him a friend, but not a very close one. We can't really be all that great friends if he's constantly jealous of me, now can we? Me and Hermione Granger, my other 'best friend', get along a lot better, but not as much as we used to when we were younger. Back then she actually kinda new the real me, but now she only knows the fake me, the me everyone sees.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if anyone can truely tell that I'm always wearing a mask; at Hogwarts I'm the Golden Girl of Gryffindor who can do no wrong, at the Dursley's I'm that Potter girl, the freak. The whole Tom Riddle episode during Gin's first year gave her a new perspective of the world so she can sometimes see glimpses of the real me, hidden so deep I don't even know who she is. Before Hogwarts I think I knew myself a bit better, but know I'm so tangled up in this neverending web of lies that have been created, by me, Dumbledore, and the whole of the Wizarding world.  
  
When I first got my Hogwarts letter I slipped it under the cupbord door so I could read it later. I still can't figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing. If I hadn't done that I might not have gone to Hogwarts, though perhaps Dumbledore would have just sent someone to fetch me. There truely is no way to know. Anyways, after my beating that day I retired to my cupboard and read the letter. To me it was like a safe-heaven just waiting for me to accept. So I did what any smart abused kid who just got a letter inviting her to stay in a school for most of the year would do, I wrote that I would love to attend but needed someone to help me get my school supplies. Then I sent the letter the next day with an owl that came up to me whilst I was weeding the garden.  
  
When Hagrid came knocking at the door the Dursley's were petrified, so they didn't really argue much when we went to get my school supplies. They even gave me Dudley's second bedroom when we got back cause they were scared someone might find out I had been living in the cupboard under the stairs for practically ten years of my life. Anyhow, at Diagon Alley we went to Gringotts first and then the wand shop. After that Hagrid said he had to go somewhere so he left me in front of the robe shop and told me to meet him in an hour at the ice cream parlor. At Madam Malkin's I met Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They were pretty cool, for boys. They kinda took a liking to me. We talked and they helped me get the rest of my school supplies and told me about the wizarding world. They both had a thing against muggles and muggle-borns, but that quickly changed when I told them my point of view on the whole matter. I remember my parting words to them was that everyone has a mask that hides their true identity, even the-girl-who-lived. You see, they didn't know who I was, only that my name was Nelly.  
  
On the Hogwarts Express me and Hermione shared a compartment. We became fast friends, better friends than we are now, in fact. At the sorting Draco and Blaise got quite a surprise when I was called up as Danielle Potter. I don't think that they guessed that the nice young Slytherin they met could be the same stuck- up Gryffindor they were taught to hate since forever. But the thing is, I wasn't. I mean, I am Danielle Potter, just not the Danielle Potter everyone was expecting. Sure, I can pretend to be her, but I'm not. I may not know who I am, but I at least know who I'm not. And I'm not a Gryffindor. I may have been sorted into that house, but I don't belong. The only reason I asked the hat to place me there was because everyone expected me to be a Gryffindor.  
  
After that I don't think Draco and Blaise knew how to act around me, so at the time they just ignored me and spent their time insulting Ron Weasley. You see, at the time we didn't really get along. Me and Ron, that is. I remember after he insulted Hermione I slapped him and called him a snot-nosed prat. Then when the troll was let inside, I dragged him with me to save Hermione since it was his fault. After that, we became the Gryffindor Trio, the Dream Team. And after that Draco and Blaise didn't really have much choice but to start insulting me and Hermione as well. That's how everyone sees us as, bitter rivals, and perhaps even enemies. I mean me, Draco, and Blaise, just so you know.  
  
You know diary, I once told Dumbledore I was being abused but he didn't believe me. It was at the end of my first year, the day before the feast. I told him that I couldn't go back to the Dursley's, when he asked why I said because they hated me and beat me up. He got pretty angry and told me that I shouldn't tell such awlful lies. So I said I was sorry but I didn't really want to go back. He said I had to. So I went back to the Dursley's for another summer in my own personal hell. Every year after that I've always told Dumbledore that I couldn't go back to the Dursley's, and every year after that he'd tell me I had to.  
  
Dumbledore ignored the cries of an abused child, but then again so has every other professor I've had. Even in Primary School! I suppose Dumbledore thought he was doing what was best for me, when in reality it was what was best for the war. That, and he didn't want to believe it the Dursley's, my own family, would hurt me. He even sent me back this summer when I actually had a good excuse, he still sent me back to this hellhole that is supposed to be my home. I just wish he would have listened to me when I told him that the wards wouldn't work anymore cause Voldemort has my blood, thus the wards won't hurt him. But it can't be helped. I'll just have to hope he doesn't come. Voldemort, I mean.  
  
With a sigh an ebony-haired girl closed a small bluish-black book, cleaned the tip of a midnight black quill, closed her ink, and carefully pried open the loose floor-board next to her. She took out a beautifully woven silver cloak revealing a well polished stick and a bunch of books of various topics. She placed her ink, quill, and diary atop the small pile and carefully tucked her cloak over everything under the loose floor- board, thus making it seem as if it was empty, for as soon as the cloak touched the items they all disappeared, cloak included.  
  
Quietly closing the loose floor-board, the young ebony-haired girl gripped the bed behind her for support and got up. Wincing when she put some weight on her right anckle, she tried to stand on her own.  
  
'Damn. This is gonna take a long time to heal, even with my wandless abilities.' Nelly thought, colsing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them she glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed.  
  
'Less then a minute left till my birthday.'  
  
As soon as she thought that Danielle fell on the ground writhing and trashing in pain. She whimpered and curled her body into a little ball. Her eyes were closed tightly, and little tears were forming at their corners. Also, she was biting her lips so hard they bleed and had her hands drawn into fists. A whimper escaped her lips every now and then, though she never screamed for fear of waking her relatives.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the pain stopped. Breathing in short gasps, Danielle got up on shaky legs, and collapsed on her bed. The last cohorent thought she had was, 'Well this is a first, pain caused by neither my family or Voldemort, and on my birthday no less,' then all went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I'm done with the first chapter! Well, do u like it? Huh? C'mon, tell me! I know it wasn't all that great, but I can promise u the next chapter is gonna be way better! And the chapter after that even more so! And before u know it u'll be impatiently waiting for the next chapter! Honest! So c'mon! Review already! U know u wanna! And all u have ta do is push the blue button at the bottom of the fic! See! Now do it! L8R! ^_^ 


End file.
